The present invention relates generally to x-ray detectors, and, more specifically, to a dehumidifier therefor.
A solid-state x-ray detector includes an array of amorphous silicon photodiodes and a cooperating scintillator. These components are subject to reduced life and reduced resolution upon absorbing moisture. Accordingly, these components are disposed in a housing for isolation from the ambient environment, including moisture therein, and the housing is filled with an inert gas such as nitrogen.
In this way, the operative components of the detector are kept dry from ambient water moisture, but the nitrogen environment thereof increases the complexity of the design, and increases life costs since the nitrogen is a consumable item.
Accordingly, it is desired to simplify this solid-state x-ray detector for eliminating the nitrogen environment therefor to reduce complexity and cost while maintaining long life and high resolution.